


Somebody's Eyes Are Watching

by sleepywriter



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepywriter/pseuds/sleepywriter
Summary: “You know, Ben, I've been remarkably patient with you.  But gather round, kiddies. Uncle Sammy is going to tell you all a little story. A story about consequences.” (a dialogue only fic with minor spoilers for the newest episode of King Falls AM)





	Somebody's Eyes Are Watching

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the summary, this story has minor spoilers for the King Falls AM podcast that was released on 01 October 2017. Title from "Somebody's Eyes" from the musical Footloose. 
> 
> As someone who adores Sammy, I've been dying to get some more backstory on his character. Of course, every time we get backstory, I tend to scream "NOT LIKE THIS!". However, since I wanted some more backstory, this was written. So enjoy? (and you'll probably scream "NOT LIKE THIS." at the fic too. Sorry.)

“I just can’t believe you lied to me all this time, Sammy! You know how important Emily is to me!”

“Really, Ben? So it was fine when you lied to me about the notebook. Or when you involved half the town when you rescued Emily, but left me, your so-called best friend, out of the loop. Or the times when you said you emailed me something and never did.”

“This is different, Shotgun! You didn’t respect me enough to tell me!”

“Really? What about all those times I’ve asked you to hang up the phone, to stop talking to someone on air before you get yourself or them in trouble? You ignoring my requests was you respecting me?”

“Jack in the Box Jesus, Shotgun! Why do you always have to be so damn PC? So willing to toe the line. I’m a reporter, man! I have to tell the story!”

“Dammit, Ben, how many times have I asked you to stop calling me Shotgun?! You know I hate that.”

“Sammy….” 

“You know, Ben, I've been remarkably patient with you. But gather round, kiddies. Uncle Sammy is going to tell you all a little story. A story about consequences.”

“Sammy, I don't think now is the time. Let's go to the phones while we're waiting for our guest to give us a call.”

“That's where you’re wrong, Ben. Now is the perfect time for this story. Once upon a time, there was a boy. That boy was named Sammy. Now, Sammy didn't have the happiest home life growing up, but this story isn’t about that. This is about what Sammy did have: a shortwave radio. And Sammy wanted to be a jockey one day. Fast forward a year or twenty, and Sammy was now Shotgun Sammy, a semi-famous shock jock. After his childhood, having the opportunity to let loose and be crazy? Well, it was awesome. But, pretty soon, people had a hard time deciphering between who was Shotgun and who was Sammy. Even Sammy himself had trouble from time to time. Sometimes, a voice would whisper in the back of his head about how wrong this all was, but Shotgun Sammy learned to ignore how he felt and threw himself into the role he played. It was fun. 

“Till the threats starting coming in, that was. One day, out of the blue, an email came in to Shotgun Sammy. An email that threatened violence if Shotgun Sammy didn't change his ways, didn’t start treating people with respect. Having received so many emails like this before, Shotgun Sammy didn't pay it any mind. Till the next one. And the next one.

“And then, one day, an email came in that had an attachment. A picture. A picture of Shotgun Sammy getting into his car at the station parking garage. At this point, he notified station management, who notified the police. Who couldn't help. Or wouldn't . Various technobabble was given to Shotgun Sammy about why they couldn’t help, but Shotgun, who was never super great with technology, just tried to get on with his normal life.

“And the letters and pictures kept coming in. But no one would listen. It was during this time that Shotgun Sammy was starting to realize how sleazy he had become. Had started to realize that he didn’t like himself anymore. He talked to station management about changing his role on air, but they told him that changing his views or offering a retraction was against Policy. And if Shotgun went against Policy… well. That wouldn't end well. So, Shotgun continued doing his thing, but in the meantime, Shotgun looked to see when his contract was due to expire. Only a few more months, Shotgun was glad to see. He could make it a few more months. And then he could leave.

“But the person, whoever it was, who was sending the threatening emails wasn't content to wait out the few months it would take to let Shotgun Sammy die a peaceful death. Nah, this person wanted to make sure that Shotgun Sammy’s death was painful. So he met Shotgun after work one Saturday night and gleefully stabbed Shotgun Sammy, and after uttering some parting words, left Shotgun Sammy to bleed out in the parking garage, well-hidden next to his car. So, bleeding out and unconscious in a parking lot, Shotgun met his end. 

“Sammy, though... Sammy woke up two days later in a hospital with no real recollection of who stabbed him, but a healthier appreciation of being aware of what is said and who can overhear it. In case you were wondering, the person who stabbed him? Never caught. 

“So, kiddies, the moral of the story is that you have to be careful what you say and when you say it. Maybe, and this goes out to everyone who’s listening, I’m so PC and careful because I don’t want any of you to go through the same hell I did. And, in this town with the mayor and the sheriff acting the way they do? You can bet that there will be hell to pay at some point. Now, if you'll excuse me, listeners, I need some air.”


End file.
